The Township Skirmish
9/31/17 -- BlossomClan was sick. The snow was falling hard, and the prey was falling short. Rabbits were hiding in their burrows, and fish were locked under the frozen water. Clockpaw had just run off, with Sparrowkit & Candykit following afterwards. Owlstar was still weak after loosing his life to Clockpaw, and the clan needed food in order to survive. In the four clans, there was one territory unused: The Township. A small, deserted area full of twoleg dens & garbage. However, the land contained many small rodents feasting on garbage and sheltering in the many dens. It has the prey and conditions for said prey. It didn't take long for the clan to notice this, and they decided that they would go there. If not claim the land for a bit, they'd send a party out to hunt there while prey was low. The patrol consisted of 6 cats: Cochinwing, Hailstorm, Mousepelt, Lilypool, Brindlepatch, and Owlstar. The 6 of them went off to the land, while the rest of the clan was out hunting in their territory or guarding the clan. Owlstar had ordered that the camp and territory were heavily guarded at all times, as tensions between RunningClan and BlossomClan were still high after the war had ended, and the tornado swept up Blizzardstar. As the patrol entered the township, the head of the patrol, Cochinwing, noticed some shadowed figures sitting up ahead. The group shrugged it off and walked towards them, only to be noticed and stopped by the leader of the group: Marco. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" The tom called towards the group, before noticing who they were. "This is now the land of RunningClan, and nobody else. Get out now, before we-" He stopped, as the she-cat next to him spoke. "Marco, look who it is. Those 'Pacifist', goody-twoshoes from BlossomClan." She mewed to him quietly, eyeing Cochinwing suspiciously. Marco paused for a moment, sniffing. "Ooohhh, NOW I see! We got Chicken, Flower, The Midget, The Traitor, Rodent, And the blind Old Man!" He stepping towards the group. Cochinwing blinked, embaressed, before Owlstar stepped from the center of the group, glaring at Marco. "Leave them alone. You have no conflict with us. May I ask why you are here? This land does not belong to RunningClan." He meowed, his voice dark. "Our clan needs food. Our cats are going hungry." Marco growled, raising himself up to look bigger. "I'm just acting as any proper leader would. Ya' know, the kind of leader who wouldn't be killed by an apprentice?" He hissed as he finished, almost smirking at Owlstar as Owlstar looked up at Marco. "Y- Your clan is not the only one that goes hungry. To yell at us f- for being here, at this neutral land, is quite the opposite of being a proper leader." Owlstar mewed, feeling his backfur raise a bit. Marco blinked, taking another step towards Owlstar. Owlstar twisted his tail between his backlegs as Marco spoke, "Ah, Owlstar. You shouldn't be saying so much about this. Your just a silly old man, with a messed up mind. We need this prey more than you do. Besides, you don't want to start conflict with us, right?" Owlstar unsheathed his claws a little, feeling the stares of the RunningClan cats melting into his face. Cochinwing, from a little behind him, placed his paw on Owlstars shoulder. "Don't. Lets just go home, and come back another time." He mewed quietly, his voice shaking a bit. "Why in gods name do you thing we're afraid of you?" Owl hissed, stepping towards Marco shakily. Cochinwing sighed as Owlstar ignored him, looking at Marco. He felt something wrong in the toms face. His eyes were gleaming in an unnatural way, his facial expression unusually calm. "Silly Owlstar... Don't you remember what we did to your eye? We can do much, much worse." Owlstar stiffened as Marco said the words, smiling as he looked down at the tom. "It wouldn't be smart for you to fight us. Then again, you aren't very-" He was cut off. "BLOSSOMCLAN, ATTACK!" Owlstar yelled out, tears rolling down his face. Marco stiffened as he processed the toms command, only realizing what the tom had ordered as the 5 cats began rushing towards the hunting patrol. "R- RunningClan, ATTACK!" He called in turn, aanger in his eyes as he faced his clan. wip Category:History